Torn Apart
by dragonrider1234
Summary: "As seen from multiple instances, the Autobots are not easy to control. We can't always rely on them to listen to us in the time of need." the projector flashed images of the Autobots abandoning the humans or even turning on them, causing the people in the room to murmur, she continued. "I'd like to pitch the idea that we make our own Autobot."


**HEY! IT'S YA GIRL! STARLA, BACK AT IT AGAIN! -** **lol, it's been a while, but rest assured. I got much better at writing** **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I'll just dump this old writing I did when I was in the Transformers fandom. It's not done, and probably never will be ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭ oh well.**

* * *

Decepticons were merciless, Starla was told this countless times. By either the Autobots or by one of the many humans in the military base she grew up in. She was even warned by her best friend, but she was too naive to heed their warnings. Which lead her to be dangling in the air in the Nemesis ship, practically torn to bits as she was hung by chains like some sort of trophy.

She had lost count of how long she was on the ship, but she had given up caring a long time ago. When she was first place in the chains, the warlord, Megatron would come in and pay the femme a little visit. In hopes that she would spill something to help the Decepticons against the Autobots in the war.

Each visit was filled with her spilling energon and screams that fill the room, accompanied with clashing metal as the large Decepticon ripped appendages, wires, and cords from her body to the point she looked nothing like her original self. But she still kept quiet.

Fortunately, as time went on, the warlord stopped visiting her frequently. Which gave her time to recover from each visit from the warlord. It also gave her time to think and, reluctantly, remember.

She wasn't an actual Transformer, she was made from the scraps of fallen Transformers that died on earth. She was made for the purpose of science and the human military.

* * *

"Sir, I would like to pitch an idea." a woman in a suit spoke up, breaking the silence in the conference room.

"Go ahead" a man near the front gestured to the board, which the woman gladly took the invitation and took her spot in front of the board with papers in hand.

"As seen from multiple instances, the Autobots are not easy to control. We can't always rely on them to listen to us in the time of need." the projector flashed images of the Autobots abandoning the humans or even turning on them, causing the people in the room to murmur, she continued. "I'd like to pitch the idea that we make our own Autobot." this caused many to speak

"That's absurd!"

"We shouldn't tamper with nature!"

"That would be too expensive!"

"Everyone, I understand your reluctance. But think about it," the room quieted for her to continue "if we have our own Autobot, we have a line of defense if the Autobots fail or turn rogue. We can use the scraps of fallen Transformers we collected to build it, and it doesn't even have to be that big. If it's around our size, we can easily transport it and send it out on missions without the concern it would crush any of our men in its carelessness. We could even possibly disguise it to infiltrate into other bases. If not, we can easily hide it from the public with its small size, it could look like a normal human being and you wouldn't even know it's a Transformer!"

The idea had a lot of potential and if they did use the scraps of fallen Transformers, that would cover the expenses of getting metal strong enough, but the only clear problem with the idea they could think of.

"How can we make it?" which was true, the humans didn't have the technology to create a living Transformer, let alone a conscious android.

"Well if we're reusing scraps, why not a spark?" the group of humans thought it over.

"It's worth a shot." with the final conclusion, the human dispersed to spread the news of the new project.

Years of trial and error finally came with positive results. They even manage to get the Autobot medic to help with the project, 'only to prevent any troubles that will be a pain in the aft in the future' from what the medic replied to why he decided to help. The scientists didn't question it any further and continued their work, not wanting to agitate their only Cybertronian helper.

Soon came the day to finally turn the small Autobot on. Everyone gathered into a large hanger, even the Autobots came to watch, but were ready to deal with any sign of hostility if anything turned out wrong. Like what happened to the first few attempts.

The robot was a femme in design and was taller than the human average height, she sported long dark navy hair that contrasted with her pale complexion. She wore simple white clothing to cover herself. The only way to easily distinguish that she was a robot at first sight, was the advance hearing sensors on her head, that were shaped like canine ears.

Without further ado, a scientist stepped forward "574R14?" the robot in question opened their eyes to reveal black scleras and glowing blue irises, much like an Autobots' eyes. The femme blinked a few times, adjusting their optics. Then they moved their "ears" which shifted around like a dog's would, listening to every little noise. So far so good.

"Can you move?" the ears flicked to the source of the voice, everyone waited in anticipation. After processing the request, 574R14 moved their arms, flexing her fists before moving her legs. The scientists jot down notes as they watch.

"Activate tail" soon a retractable tail that looked like one of Soundwave's tentacles, emerged from 574R14's lower back. It moved easily through the air. A scientist held an empty can out and dropped it. The robot quickly snatched the can mid-air with the small claw at the end of her tail and place the empty can on a table, causing the tail to emerge more from her back before she retracted it back into her frame.

"Good, now activate arm cannon" at this the Autobots prepared for the worst. One of 574R14's arm shifted into an arm cannon, she slowly lifted her arm but quickly lowered it when she didn't see any targets or enemies. The scientists quickly wrote down the behavior. There were no errors…

"WE DID IT!" the humans rejoiced and cheered at their accomplishment. While the Autobots watched in amusement, Optimus made the first move. When hearing the loud footsteps, 574R14 looked up to see the large Prime kneeling and holding his hand out.

"Welcome to the world… Starstreak" the small femme smiled at the Autobot name, before placing her hand on one of Optimus' digits.

The months past and the humans hit a dilemma. The small Transformer wouldn't respond to any of the humans, not even to the high ups that were threatening to terminate the poor robot. The Autobots had a go, but only got small responses like a tilt of the head or a twitch of the ear. With how things were getting, the scientists were getting frustrated and sometimes, violent. They would strike at the robot to milk a response. But the attempt was made in vain, as the simple human attack did nothing to the femme's frame, not even leaving a mark. But the scientists couldn't terminate the Autobot like they threatened they would do, they just invested too much into the robot.

And with the new army recruits coming to the base, everyone was a little busy to worry about the issue at the moment.

One of the recruits was Admin Le, a college student on a military scholarship. She was short for her age but that was normal for her family. She was being shown around the base when she caught sight of something that piqued her interest.

When she managed to slip away, she watched from outside of the room as she peeked inside. In the room was a lab full of complex machinery, but what caught her attention was the tall female with… wolf ears? Some of the scientists were at a desk away from the female, annoyance plastered on their faces. Admin then noticed a male scientist with glasses yelling at the female.

"For crying out loud, SPEAK!" was the female a robot? Admin was now more curious than ever.

When the scientist gave up and walked away, that was when Admin moved to enter the room. Being as quiet as possible, "sneaky…" she crouched low and hid behind counters as she made her way to the femme.

The said femme looked over to the hiding teen when her ears twitched at the small noises Admin made. She glanced at the scientists in the room, who didn't notice the small intruder, before looking back at the counter the young female was hiding behind. When Admin peeked over the top of the counter and made eye contact with the robot, the femme sensed no hostility and made no move to warn the other people in the room of the intruder.

When Admin finally made her way in front of the tall robot, she simply smiled as the robot looked down at her with a blank look, it was quite cute. She then finally spoke to the strange female, "Yo, what's ur name?" before the scientists can react upon hearing the intruder, the femme responded.

"574R14." the scientists were silent. The man who yelled at the femme before, threw his clipboard to the ground, yelling 'I QUIT!'

"I think I'll just call you Starla." 'So she is a robot…' Admin thought before a hand clasped her shoulder, making her jump, 'shit I'm in trouble!'

She was whirled around by one of the scientists, who gripped both of her shoulders "how did you get her to talk?" they appeared desperate, this only freaked the young recruit. 'Bad touch, BAD TOUCH'

"U-uh, I asked nicely?" she honestly didn't know, she just asked like how she normally would with anyone else she would meet.

The scientist turned to the robot and asked in the nicest voice they could muster "574R14 dear, mind speaking to the nice scientists?" the femme didn't do anything, if anything she gave a leveled stare back. This made all the adults whip their heads back to the young recruit, intensifying their glares.

"Uh! Hey my dude," the femme turned to the young Asian as she spoke "can you, uh… tell me about yourself?"

"I'm created for the purpose of science and human military." everyone was silent once again.

"Why is an 18 year old in charge of watching the damn robot?!" one of the higher-ups exclaimed when he was told the news.

"She is the only one able to get a positive response from the damn thing. But there's nothing to worry about since she's a new recruit, she would be hanging around the base anyway. With that, it would be easy to continue the research, and if not do more. Like how the Autobot would react or respond to human interaction or culture."

The older man looked exhausted and gave in. not caring anymore as long as the thing did its job. "Fine, do whatever. Just get the results or the tin can _will_ be terminated." the scientist nodded and left the man. While Admin was frozen in shock next to the said tin can. She was stuck with a human-made Transformer… how did she get herself into this situation?

* * *

Starla was woken up in fear from her recharge by some loud static. When her optics adjusted, she visibly relaxed when she saw the silent Decepticon instead of the psychotic warlord. He simply waited till the small Autobot was fully awake, before going through audio files to talk.

"Alive?"

"Peachy." the femme's damaged voice box dripped with sarcasm. "Leave me alone Soundwave, I think I had enough torture to last a lifetime…" she then coughed up some energon to emphasize.

Thankfully the silent mech nodded and walked away without any further words. Small mercies.

It wasn't long before another mech entered the room. He was smaller than any Decepticon Starla had ever seen, and was sporting shiny red paint. A vehicon? Now that Starla think about it, she had seen the the red mech around before. She tried to rack the remains of her fried processor to remember what Megatron called him that one time.

"Doc..ter?"

"That's Knockout, to you." he unhooked her from her prison before throwing her into his bulky shoulder, causing her to hiss in pain at the rough treatment, "don't scratch the paint." with his tone, Starla heeded the warning.

She couldn't see much of the ship with one of her optics practically hanging by a thread. But she did caught sight of a few corridors, silently mapping out the ship. When she was finally placed down, it was on a large steel table in the medbay.

She was strapped down before she could move, not that she actually had the energy to fight. Her frame went rigid as the Decepticon medic loomed over her small form. "Relax, this won't hurt… me of course." he smirked as his servo shifted into a hand saw, upon seeing the blade move closer, the poor femme blue screened. Successfully blacking out.

* * *

It's been months since Admin was given the job of watching the femme, and it wasn't all that terrible. Sure the robot didn't know social cues or pop culture, but it did lead to very interesting conversations.

"Admin, what's a MeMe?"

"It's pronounced 'meme' and it's not a word, it's a lifestyle. It's the real reason why most high schoolers don't chug a gallon of bleach when they get home." The small Autobot didn't get the reference. Admin sighed, "it's an image, video, or set of text that becomes popular and spreads rapidly via the internet. Some examples of memes are Doge and Pepe."

"Thank you, Admin." Starla bowed and walked off, probably to do more research on this "meme" she did hear the trooper mumble under her breath tho.

"Buzzkill…"

The Autobot femme also thinks some strange ideas that made Admin question her existence one too many times.

"Admin, if a coconut has hair and milk, why isn't it considered a mammal?" this made the young female drop her book as she stared intensely into space. Questioning reality.

The robot stood there for a minute before slowly poking the frozen soldier, in which she snapped out of her daze, making the robot flinch in response, "because it doesn't give birth (and it has no nipples) it's just a hairy milk carton."

The femme nodded, accepting the answer before asking another question, "Admin, if I punch myself and it hurts, am I weak or am I strong?" the human struggled to answer, stammering bits of words out only to cut them off.

"Starla, stop making paradoxes and making me question my life! I'm seeing every equation!"

The robot backed up as she watched her caretaker have a nervous breakdown. After five minutes, Starla asked a gentler question, "if I eat magnets, would I be more attractive?" Admin just threw her hands into the air, letting out a guttural noise before stalking off. Leaving a confused robot standing by herself. Starla lowered her ears, "was it something I said?..."

Starla also didn't know what Fortnite was, and Admin learned that the hard way.

The young soldier walked up to the tall femme, with an idea in mind, "Hey Starla, can you shoot?" the young Asian wasn't prepared for the robot to turn her hand into an arm cannon and shoot at some empty crates. Causing an explosion and smoke to settle over the area. Leaving the small female hacking her lungs out. When the smoke cleared and Starla shifted her hand back to normal, Admin gave a leveled glare at the femme Autobot, "I meant the dance move…"

* * *

What felt like an eternity. Starla finally opened her optics to the glaring lights of the medbay, causing her to wince and wait until her optics adjusted to the brightness. When they did, she noticed her vision was clearer. Reaching up she felt her face was intact and back to normal, at least half her face wasn't gone anymore. She sat up on the table with no trouble, thank Primas her body didn't hurt like the Pit anymore. When she looked down, she stared. What once was white and cyan paint, was now a black base with red and purple marks, she looked like a Decepticon! Even the clothing she wore at the moment was black.

"Ah, you're finally online." she snapped her head to the red vehicon, she bared her sharp teeth.

"What did you do to me, you slagger." she growled, pinning her ears back as she got ready to lash out on the medic.

"Easy there tiger, I simply fixed you up. Gave you a new paint job and gave your system a few updates" Starla tensed, thinking about this psychotic Decepticon probing inside her frame, made her want to purge. "I'm sure you'll enjoy my work." he placed a mirror in front of himself, it was tall enough for him to lean on the top as he watched the small femme jump from the steel table to look at herself.

Her ears were no longer white, but were now black with purple markings. Her optics were a glowing red, like any Decepticon. Her hair no longer had the navy tint and was just a regular black color. With her new black, red and purple palette, her pale complexion had a larger contrast against her more robotic parts. Starla wasn't gonna lie, she kinda liked the new look, it made her more threatening and badass in her opinion.

"Oh it was nothing, no need to thank me." the red mech spoke sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Don't ask me, it was lord Megatron's idea." Starla froze, that monster wanted her to become a Decepticon, she should've known! "Speaking of which, it's time for you to meet him." the femme lost all courage upon meeting the warlord.

"Ah, there she is," the large mech turned around when the large doors slide open and the femme and medic entered the deck. "My apologies, how rude of me. I don't even know your name."

Like he would actually care, torturing the femme for Prime knows how long, and now he decided to ask for her name? She went by many names by now. 574R14 by the scientists, Starla by the other humans and Starstreak by the Autobots. Guess she could use her Autobot name.

"It's Starstreak."

* * *

 **And that's it. Ok people, you can go home now. Return to the real world and finally finish that homework you've been procrastinating on. lol, idk if you guys want more, I'll think about it** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) this is Starla, signing out!**


End file.
